Learn, Live, Look
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: Sequal to Hidden Past, Wide Open Future. Sum inside. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Learn, Live, Look

Summary: Here is the next part to the highly rated Hidden Past, Wide Open Future. You will get to see how people are moving on with their lives after love and loss. I hope you all enjoy this new story.

1 year later…

Tutuola 

"Daddy!" Megan squealed crawling over to Fin. She grabbed the arm of his wheelchair and climbed on his lap.

He hugged her hand kissed her head. "How is daddy's princess?"

"Good!" She said excitedly.

Casey walked into the kitchen and kissed Fin. "Hey babe."

"Hi," he smiled up at her. "How are you?"

"Fine. I have to be in court all day today so Olivia will be here in about an hour to pick up Megan and Jesse," she said taking her purse off of the counter and kissing Jesse sitting in his highchair and Megan on Fin's lap. "Bye. Love you."

Marsden 

Alex gets up out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She looks in the mirror and sighs to herself. It was her and Simon's one year anniversary and Simon wasn't with her to celebrate. After the operation to remove the bullet from his shoulder he slipped into a coma and she had been visiting him every day since just in case there was any change. She took a shower, got dressed, drank some coffee, and went out to her car. She got in and her automatic drive mode went right out and she drove straight to the hospital. She went up in the elevator to the Coma Wing at Mercy General Hospital and went right into Simon's room.

"Happy anniversary babe," she said sitting down next to him and smiling. "I came early today because I wanted to tell you that Olivia found out that she is having another baby yesterday. Isn't that exciting? We are going to be aunt and uncle again." She took his hand in hers and raised it to her lips. "I love you Simon. There are so many people who love you and miss you. We all need you to come back to us Simon. I need you most of all." She began to cry and she put his hand back down on the bed. She rested her hand on top of his and put her face in her other hand.

A nurse walked in and went over to the monitor that was showing Simon's vitals. "Hello Mrs. Marsden," she said cheerfully.

Alex wiped her eyes and looked up. "Oh. Hello," she smiled weakly.

"How are you today?" The nurse said trying to put the mood up.

"As good as to be expected. His sister just found out that her and her husband are expecting another baby," she said finally smiling more.

"That's great," the nurse replied happily.

Simon's finger moved under Alex's hand.

"Simon?" Alex said surprised.

His eyes fluttered and then opened slowly. He smiled up at Alex as she began to cry again.

"Welcome back Mr. Marsden," the nurse said nodding towards him.

"Wha…" Simon began.

"What was the last thing you remember honey?" Alex said soothingly.

"The ambulance after I was shot," he said dryly.

"Ok sweetie," she said running her hand through his hair.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled. "I heard you," he laughed.

She laughed with him and then leaned down to kiss him. "I love you Simon."

"I love you Alex," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Learn, Live, Look

Chapter 2

Elliot and Monique walked up to the door of the warehouse that they had followed the suspect to Fin's attempted murder to. Elliot opened the door and tried not to make a sound as he let Monique go in first.

Monique had come back to the Special Victims Unit a few months ago after word of Fin getting shot got out. The gang welcomed her back with open arms but it was the Chief of Detectives at One Police Plaza that warned her that she was going to be on a tight leash. She was now Elliot's partner as Olivia was working in Homicide and Fin was paralyzed from the waist down.

Monique pulled her gun from its holster as soon as she stepped in the door. Elliot cautiously came in behind her. He had his gun out in the lock and load position. He was prepared for anything.

_A bullet bounced off of the wall behind them as they stepped further into the room!_

They looked up and saw a shadowy figure on the landing above them. Elliot motioned over to a set of stairs leading up to where the figure had been. Monique scurried over to the stairs with Elliot on her heels. They rushed up the stairs. Elliot pulled out his flashlight and pointed it down a long, narrow hallway. They didn't see anyone around them as they proceeded down.

_There was a crash behind them!_

They both turned around. Elliot flashed his light don the other end of the hall. The shadowy figure was running down towards the stairs that Elliot and Monique had just come from. They ran to the stairs and down them after the person they had seen. They saw them in the sliver of light. Elliot new who it was right as he saw them turn back to look at him and Monique.

"Brain!" Monique shouted as they ran towards him.

Brain Cassidy ran out the door and down the alleyway they had all come down.

Monique and Elliot ran out of the warehouse and rushed down the street after him.

_Elliot fired a shot! Brian turned around and fired back!_

Detective Brian Cassidy had been fired from the Narcotics Unit for taking the evidence and using it for personal reasons. His girlfriend of three years had left him and he was as depressed as ever. He had become a paranoid schizophrenic and was jealous of everyone around him. He was jealous that Fin had become John's partner. He was jealous that Olivia had a family of her own now, with Elliot and her new brother Simon. He wanted all of their lives to be as miserable as his. He wanted everyone to suffer.

"Brian, don't make me shoot you!" Elliot shout as it looked like they had him cornered when they got to a small bridge that was now barricaded on one side by them and the other side with several police vehicles. "Just come over here and we can get you some help!"

Brian scowled at Elliot's request. "Like I need help from you! You stole my girl, my job and you forced me into the life I have left today! Why the hell should I trust whatever you say Elliot! You know I shot John's partner and planned the shooting of Olivia's brother! Pity my friend had to die in the process though!" Brian rushed up to the edge of the bridge.

"Don't do this Brian!" Monique shouted in a scared tone of voice. "Just let us help you! Listen to me and Elliot when we say that we want to help you!" 

Brian raised his pistol to his temple and shot! He fell down off of the bridge and splashed down into the water!

Elliot and Monique looked at each other in discussed.

Elliot looked across the bridge and saw Olivia on her knees crying. He ran over to her and held her close and she wept in his shoulder.

"Why?" She cried out.

"Some people just don't want to get caught," Elliot sighed.


End file.
